


Queen's Gambit

by fabsatan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: CNTW cause i have no idea whether glimmer's underage or not, F/F, Mentioned Adora (She-Ra), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Throne Sex, this is my first sex scene so pls dont judge too harshly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabsatan/pseuds/fabsatan
Summary: Written for prompt: "She-ra and the Princesses of Power: Shadow Weaver/Glimmer, on the throne"
Relationships: Glimmer/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	Queen's Gambit

Glimmer moaned in pleasure. How was Shadow Weaver so good with her tongue?

“Shouldn’t we… Go somewhere more private? What if someone catches us?” she asked for what felt like the thousandth time. She knew she could relocate them in an instant with her power, but she was afraid Shadow Weaver would stop if she did. Plus, she couldn’t deny there was a bit of a thrill in doing this  _ here _ of all places.

Shadow Weaver lifted her head for a moment to reply.

“You are the queen. This is your throne. If anyone has a problem with what you choose to do on it, they can take it up with the guards.” Then she put her mouth to better use again, sucking on Glimmer’s clit, and the jolt of pleasure combined with the rush of power she felt at her words took all further protests from Glimmer’s lips.

Shadow Weaver’s hand moved from Glimmer’s thigh to her vulva. She ran two fingertips along her folds, teasing, before putting a finger in. She started pumping in and out, matching the rhythm of her tongue, and was soon able to add a second finger, then a third. The sensation was almost too much, but every time Glimmer thought she might come, Shadow Weaver would slow down, until she pulled back completely, leaving Glimmer blinking confusedly at her.

“Get up” she commanded, standing up herself. “And take off your cape.”

“Thought it was my throne and I chose what to do on it” she mumbled, but complied. Her cape was the last article of clothing she still had on, while all Shadow Weaver had lost was her mask. Glimmer felt oddly vulnerable standing there completely naked in her throne room. She hugged herself, feeling a shiver go down her spine.

When she turned back, Shadow Weaver had settled into her former seat, looking as natural as if she was queen of Brightmoon herself. Between her legs stood a black dildo she had produced from who knows where, the fabrics of her skirt pushed aside to accommodate it in a way that still left her completely covered, in contrast to Glimmer’s exposed state. 

“You can sit back down now.” Shadow Weaver said, her voice as steady and calm as ever. Glimmer swallowed, immediately taking her meaning. They had never done this before, but looking at the other woman, she  _ wanted _ with an intensity that surprised her. She straddled Shadow Weaver, steadying herself with a hand on the other’s shoulder, and slowly lowered herself onto the dildo, taking her time to adjust to it. She half expected it to be painful, but although the fullness of it was a new sensation, it felt good. Shadow Weaver watched her with unreadable eyes, unmoving, letting her set the pace for once. Once Glimmer started moving, Shadow Weaver finally reacted, putting one hand on Glimmer’s hip and gripping her thigh with the other. Her hips snapped up to meet Glimmer’s and she took control of the pace again.

Acting on impulse, Glimmer kissed the other woman, eyes sliding shut as she let her fingers tangle into her dark hair. She felt Shadow Weaver’s lips part beneath hers, so she licked into her mouth, their tongues sliding together. Shadow Weaver was the first to pull back, a strange emotion crossing her face before her expression became shuttered again. 

“Turn around” she ordered, and Glimmer shuffled awkwardly for a bit before managing to settle into a comfortable position with her back turned to the other, then she gripped the base of the dildo, now covered in her own slick, to slide it back in again. Shadow Weaver splayed a hand across her stomach, pulling their bodies flush against each other, and started thrusting into her again. The hand on her stomach moved up to play with her breast, while the other moved down to rub circles around her clit. Glimmer couldn’t help the moan that escaped her, she could barely think straight. She didn’t process that the sounds coming from outside were footsteps approaching until she heard the door open, and saw Adora poking her head in.

“Hey, Glimmer, I was…” her words faded away as she took in the scene before her, her face going beet red. Shadow Weaver simply started sucking a bruise onto Glimmer’s neck, and the girl couldn’t form words or any sound beyond a whine of pleasure. Adora turned on her heel, slamming the door behind her as she shouted “I’ll come back later!”

Shadow Weaver sped the pace of both her thrusts and her fingers, and Glimmer finally climaxed, vision going white as her body tensed then slumped against Shadow Weaver’s.

“Told you we’d get caught” she said slowly, suddenly sleepy. Shadow Weaver helped her stand with surprising gentleness, handing her pieces of clothing they’d scattered earlier.

“I think you liked it” she whispered into Glimmer’s ear. “I think deep down you wanted it to happen. Or you wouldn’t have let me take you here, of all places.”

Glimmer flushed, eyes widening. “I- I- This was all your idea!”

Shadow Weaver smiled, a predatory quality to her gaze that made Glimmer equal parts nervous and aroused. “And yet… You could have stopped me any time.”

Glimmer knew she was right, but she wouldn’t let her win that easily.

“Or maybe I’m wrong” her hypnotic voice continued. “Maybe you were just humouring me. In that case… We don’t have to do this ever again.”

“No!” she let slip.

“But why would we? I am here to serve you, after all.”

Glimmer averted her gaze. “Fine, I… liked it.” she admitted. “I liked being on display like that. I don’t wanna stop.”

“You know, there are spells I could use, that would let me do things to you, without anyone around you noticing what’s going on.”

Glimmer felt heat starting to pool at her belly again at the mere thought of it.

“Some other time, though.” Shadow Weaver slipped her mask back on and left.


End file.
